


In Sun

by DarlaBlack



Series: Ficlets & Prompt Responses [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Infertility, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlaBlack/pseuds/DarlaBlack
Summary: Mulder and Scully make an important decision.





	In Sun

“You want to?” he asks.

It is Sunday morning and so bright in her bedroom that he can see every sweet freckle on her nose. Her eyes fill with hope and also with an eager mischief that warms his lower abdomen. “We could,” she says. “All signs indicate that today is the day I’m… ready. Are you?”

A growl starts in the back of his throat, and he drags his stubbled cheek down the length of her bare abdomen. She gasps and arches. He kisses the skin just below her navel. “Right here.”

“Yeah,” she whispers. His eyes move up to her face, glowing and rosy above him on a heap of pillows. She is beautiful: flushed and fertile and waiting for him to fill her.

“I’m ready, Scully.” His face is serious now. “I want this.” Another kiss on her belly, this time with tongue. “We’re ready.”

“And work?” she asks.

He shakes his head. This is so much more important—their life, new life, in the face of darkness would be an act of resistance of the most courageous kind. “We’ll figure it out,” he says. “We’ll make it work.” He moves slowly up her body now, climbing to meet her on the hillock of pillows until they are nose-to-nose. Her thighs open for him, and he settles there, hard and warm and ready against her. Their eyes lock over the weight of the decision they are making. He finds love there, and so much trust.

“Okay,” she says, so quietly.

And the single word, its meaning, fills him with such arousal that his head falls to her chest and he groans. Her legs wrap around him so he feels how ready she is—ripe and swollen and slippery—and he is suddenly desperate to fill her, to feel her, to do this together with all of their love. Scully pulls his mouth to hers with an equal desperation, moving her hand between them and gripping the swell of his cock to guide him. Any other time, they would draw this moment out with slow kisses, touches, tongues, and gripping, pumping hands, but there is an urgency to this decision they have made: a need to commit, to seal their promise now, as if the moment might slip away. She pushes the tip of him to her entrance and arches, taking him in the first inch. “Oh, Scully,” he whispers, and pushes the rest of the way into her.

Their movements are familiar, but this morning, this time, feels different. It is heavy with the density of all that has ever lain between them, and all that lies in their future. Bathed in sun, the skin of his back is gold. He delves into her again and again; her hair is fire on the pillow as she lifts to meet him. He is pulsing, tightening, ready to fill her. She grabs his face at the moment of his highest arc and kisses him fully. “Yes,” she says.

He spills into her in waves, again and again, filling her with what might just be life, and he says, “I love you I love you I love you” into her hair. She falls off the edge with him, milking each pulse with her own, and she squeezes him so tight to her and says “I love you too” into the curled shell of his ear.

He stays inside her until he softens and slides out, when he rolls her to lay atop him. His heart beats under her cheek, still fast, but slowing. He trails his fingers up her sweaty back, and eventually, she lifts her head to look into his eyes. She smiles at him, almost embarrassed, almost nervous.

He grins back at her, glowing with infectious joy. “A baby, Scully.”

“Maybe,” she says, but she is grinning now too. He knows, whether this time or another, they have already conceived this future child in their minds and hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a prompt for the X-Files Porn Battle (June 2018). Prompt 130: AU where Scully is not barren. Impregnation kink. Something of a companion piece to my other short porn battle entry, "In Moonlight."


End file.
